Pink?
by Gaarasama
Summary: Summary: It’s kind of hard to summarize, it’s just sexual humor. If you need a summary, it’s basically about Bakura and Marik who happens to switch back to their hikaris at a very inconvenient time… [One-shot] [Yaoi]


**Pink? **

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com

Summary: It's kind of hard to summarize, it's just sexual humor If you _need_ a summary, it's basically about Bakura and Marik who happens to switch back to their hikaris at a very inconvenient time… (One-shot) (Yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh. The plot is MINE!

-

"Yo Bakura!"

Bakura turned around to see who was calling him, only to see that it was none other than his evil Yami friend Marik.

"What? Are you done masturbating to pictures of me?" Bakura asked.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Marik said sarcastically, "I heard there's an assassination convention in town; you want to go see what kind of wimps are there?"

"Nah." Bakura replied, "I'd rather not. Ryou said that if he switches back in front of another dead carcass, he'll make sure I'm surrounded by pink fluffy teddy bears when I switch back and that I'll smell like cotton candy bubble gum."

Marik shuddered, "You're still having problems about switching back and forth? I thought you got over that!"(1)

"We did. But ever since Ryou found out about Love Hina's new Christmas Special, he's been really determined to come out. Besides, aren't you and Malik having the same problem?"

"Yeah. He's obsessed about it too. This is all Ryou's fault! If he hadn't dragged Malik over to his house the other day, Malik would've never even known about Love Hina! I don't get what's so good about Love Hina anyways; it's just a whole bunch of stupid girls beating the crap out of a perverted freak."(2)

"Look, can we stop talking about this? I was forced to watch that stupid show for ten hours last time for making Ryou switch back in the middle of my murder spree."

"I remember that. Ryou thought it would be funny to drag Malik along too to make me suffer."

"Serves you right for blowing someone's brains out all over Ryou."

"I thought he was you! I didn't know you guys switched!"

"Whatever. Do you want to come over? I just got this new porno."

"What's it about?"

"This group of evil assassins who kill by day and fuck by night."

"Sounds cool. Sure."

-Thirty Sex Filled Minutes Later-

Gasp.

"Nn…Marik…just do it already! I can't take much more of this."

Marik smirked, and positioned himself at Bakura's entrance. "If you say so."

"Uh…you're so tight." laughs. "Don't worry, you won't be soon."

"Just shut up and fuck me harder!"

Grunt.

Moan.

"Nn…Bakura…"

Gasp.

"Marik…Ah…I…I'm gonna…"

Jolt.

Blink…

Blink…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Here is what happened in more detail.)

Bakura and Marik were sitting in front of the TV screen, carefully watching each lick and caress, hands buried deep in their pants.

After the movie ended, Marik placed a hand over the bulge in Bakura's pants and asked, "Hey, you want help with that?"

Bakura smirked, "You're the one who needs help."

"Well why don't you help me?"

"Maybe I will."

Bakura closed the gap between them and kissed Marik, his tongue delving in Marik's mouth. Marik smirked and pushed Bakura down, placing his hands on his shoulders to hold him down. His lips trailed down to his neck and over his chest. Bakura gasped.

"Nn…Marik…just do it already! I can't take much more of this."

Marik smirked, and positioned himself at Bakura's entrance. "If you say so."

"Uh…you're so tight." Marik laughs, "Don't worry, you won't be soon."

"Just shut up and fuck me harder!" Bakura said annoyed.

Marik thrust harder, burying himself deep inside of Bakura, making him moan with pleasure.

"Nn…Bakura…"

Bakura gasped, "Marik…Ah…I…I'm gonna…"

Suddenly, there was a jolt between the two yamis, and a second later, two pure, innocent hikaris took their place.

Ryou looked around and blinked, eyes falling on the boy on top of him.

Malik looked down at Ryou and blinked too, not really comprehending what happened.

Suddenly, their eyes widened with realization and they jumped apart. (3)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ryou sat in the corner, shaking with rage, his teeth grinding against each other, "Baaakura…YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY!"

-Three Days Later-

"Is it coming off?" Marik asked, leaning over Bakura's bathtub.

"No. It seems like Ryou really outdone himself this time. Whose idea was it to invent cotton candy bubble gum smelling permanent markers anyway?"

Marik shrugged, "Someone with too much free time. You do realize you have a pink bunny rabbit super glued to your butt don't you?"

Bakura glared at him.

"You'd think that Ryou wouldn't do this." Marik said, "I mean, it's his butt too. What could he be thinking?"

Bakura scrubbed harder at the picture of a bunny on his arm and said, "Don't ask me about what's going on in his stupid little brain. I'll never understand his way of thinking."

**OWARI**

(1) It reminds me of what people say when you wet the bed, "You're still wetting the bed? I thought you got over that!" LOL :P

(2) I just borrowed the anime from a friend, and I found it really retarded. Especially since the girls seem to hit him for no reason. It's almost never his fault that he's found in those compromising situations, and yet they still kick the shit out of him. I hate the anime! But it's funny so I'm still watching it. :P

(3) Malik's dick is still in Ryou, that must've hurt. Blink. Blink. LMAO!

This story is weird…

Whatever.

I came up with this idea when I was with my friend at the library. We were laughing our heads off, and she made me write this.

By the way, sorry for not updating for my other stories, but I've been really lazy lately…

I have another one-shot coming soon…it's going to be rated R too. I wrote it for school. I just need to write the good draft and then add a sex scene


End file.
